The ? world
by CrimsonSky47
Summary: It was all supposed to be a simple date, but they never expected to be in trapped in an art gallery. AU-ish, Tenma/Aoi.
1. A simple date?

A/N: Based of Ib. I do not own Ib or Inazuma Eleven Go, InaGo belongs to Level-5 and Ib belongs to Kouri. First InaGo fanfic by the way, hope you go easy on me.

* * *

"_Tenma!" A familiar blunette called over the phone. It was in the morning, and our optimistic young soccer freak was ready to start his practice. Summer break has just begun in Inazuma Town, therefore more time to play soccer! There were no longer any laws or bans of free soccer; nor was there any school work to bother him!_

"_Oh Aoi! What's up?" he answered back, bouncing the soccer ball on his knee. _

_The manager paused for a bit; taking quite a while to answer back. Tenma raised his eyebrow; slight distress came to his mind. He called her name again, but this time the female answered with an awkward question that could easily be misinterpreted._

"_Do you want to go out with me?"_

_Choking on his own saliva, the brunette miskicked his soccer ball; to which it smacked the window quite hard. Fortunately, the ball didn't break the window, though it made quite a large sound that worried the female. Realizing how wrong the question sounded, Aoi quickly covered it up with a follow up explanation._

"_I don't mean it like that! I mean like, go out and do something with me today."_

_Now understanding, very slight disappointment grew on his heart, but he digressed. Feeling a bit rude to decline, he accepted, putting on the most cheerful voice he could. _

_Relief came over the azure-haired female; now she has a day to spend time with him!_

* * *

Tenma yawned tediously. To be exact, he didn't even know why he was in an _art gallery_ of all places. The soccer-freak was dragged into this by his one and only friend, Aoi. Originally, he was planning on using this summer break on practising more techniques for any upcoming matches, but there was something about Aoi that convinced him to come along in this art exhibit.

The brunette was dressed in casual clothes _for once_; he wore a black t-shirt with a soccer as the design, an amber sleeveless jacket and blue shorts that reached up to his knees.

"Guentera's works…" he wondered curiously. Who was this person again?

A feminine voice called his name. Turning his head around, he faced a rather annoyed female staring at him. Beads of sweat dripping from his cheek, he apologised quickly and ran over to her aid.

"Geez, I've been waiting here for ten straight minutes now!" Aoi sighed. Truthfully, her main intention was not to come to this art gallery in the first place. The main goal of this trip was to spend more time with him, not to focus on soccer for once. It was spring break! It was filled with so many opportunities! Of course she had to take the chance before it blows away completely.

Aoi tapped her foot continuously with her hazel boots. She wore a red blouse with frills on the end, just covering her shorts.

"I'm sorry! Well now that I'm here, let's continue with your plan," Tenma explained, hopeful to ease her anger.

Taking a deep breath, she forgave the brunette. Flipping her azure locks, she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the place.

However, a certain group of males had been following them all this time.

* * *

"Man, Tenma-kun is so dense!" Kariya mumbled, slapping his forehead in frustration. He was near the limit of just pushing Tenma away if he didn't know Aoi's feelings for him, but of course, he was a good friend at heart and let them be.

"Eh? What are they doing, Kariya-kun?" Hikaru asked, looking at the jade-head. To be honest, he himself did not even know why they were there. He didn't see the point if this trip; but he certainly was enjoying it.

Leaning on the wall next to them, Tsurugi Kyousuke could care less of this event; all he wanted to do was go home but Kariya had begged him to stay, saying that they needed him for this operation to begin. What he didn't know was he was little by little finding this entertaining. A small smirk formed his lips as he turned his eyes over to the young couple in the background.

Shinsuke, in the other hand, was blushing madly as he finally knew what the pair was doing; or so what he thought they were doing. A date? Both his friends on a date? The scene could easily be interpreted as that. One; Aoi was hugging tightly to Tenma's hand, two; Shinsuke was quite guilty of this thought, but they _suited_ each other quite well and finally; the two of them had no problem of such close contact to each other. The midget couldn't take his eyes of them, so he followed along.

Why are they here you ask? Well that can be answered by you.

* * *

Meanwhile, the pair looked at certain exhibits. Honestly, Tenma found that this art gallery could be quite interesting; but the thought of soccer still hadn't left his mind. Despite this fun he was having with Aoi, the brunette still wanted to play soccer no matter what happens. "I suppose I could give up _one _day…" he mumbled quietly, hoping that the female wouldn't hear.

To his misfortune, Aoi did in fact hear that. Disappointment took over her emotions, but she faked a smile to her very best. It was actually a really see-through smile, but being the dense idiot he is, Tenma didn't see it.

Walking over to the final painting of the day, the pair saw this large composition. It depicted a mix of things; a brown and blue rose on the corner, a small bridge, a very badly drawn house, a painting of a woman in red, and even more things.

The painting itself had one of those features that makes you want to touch it yourself; therefore Aoi and Tenma took the chance despite knowing that you were not allowed to do so.

In a blink of an eye, the art gallery's lighting went down slightly.

In a blink of an eye, everyone was gone.

In a blink of an eye, they were sucked in.

* * *

A/N: In case you guys were wondering, this fanfic is going to be based off the game by Kouri, 'Ib.' It is a suspense-horror game. It isn't that scary, but it is scary. Its also free. I am currently obsessing over it, as well as InaGo, so I decided to kill it with one fanfic 8D I chose the pair to be Tenma/Aoi because…well…I felt as if the pair needed moar love. Its my M/F otp, if you didn't know. I suppose it's pretty short, 1.1k words... Oh well.

Bye bye, remember to review ~

-Crimson aka Lychee.


	2. We shall find our way out

A/N: I do not own Ib or InaGo, Kouri owns Ib and Level-5 owns InaGo.

* * *

Kariya, Hikaru, Shinsuke and Tsurugi all blinked, looking at the scene before them. One second ago, a young brunette and a young blunette were standing there, reaching out to touch the painting, and now they have vanished. Running to the spot where the pair was just standing, they stared up at large composition. They tried to touch it as well but their tries to no avail.

Instead, they were just caught by the guard; who kicked them out of the gallery.

"Dammit!" Kariya cursed loudly, glaring at the exhibit's entrance. There must be a way to get back; their friends are stuck in there! Somewhere….

Hikaru was getting really worried. If Tenma and Aoi were in serious danger, who would save them? What if they died in there? 'What if…What if….'

A single tear dripped from his eye. He didn't notice it at first, but Shinsuke stared at him that made him notice. Turning crimson in embarrassment, he quickly the tear off his face. Tsurugi was also quite irritated by this fact, however he responded with a single harsh silence that was distressing everyone.

Picking up his phone, he phoned up the rest of the team informing them of the incident then walked away leaving the other first-years all alone in the corner.

Shinsuke was the most affected of this. Tenma was his best friend and so was Aoi! And knowing there was nothing to help them…..That left the poor boy into a start of a depression. Looking down at the ground, hot tears dripped from his face as he started to silently exit the district, making his way to his house.

Whoever stole our friends, how could you do this to us?

* * *

Blinking, Tenma inspected the place. The lighting of the room was a little flashy, and what was even weirder was that everybody was gone. He turned a little pale and gestured his female friend to come over with him.

The two walked towards the entrance, hopeful to find anyone there, however to their misfortune, there was nobody. Reaching out to open the exit door, they heard footsteps in the gallery. It startled the pair, though they both picked up their courage and continued their action.

Tenma pulled the door, but it wouldn't budge. Aoi tried to push the door, but her efforts were fruitless. Using their teamwork, the two both did the options together but their efforts were to no avail.

"Why don't we open the windows? See if we can get out," the brunette suggested, quite distressed over this matter. Aoi nodded, hopeful that the suggestion would work because the silence in the gallery was really making her uncomfortable.

Walking over to the window, they both took one window each. It was fogged up, making it unable to see outside. As Tenma tried to open his window, a mysterious fluid dripped from the top, startling him greatly and making him fall back down to the ground. The azure-haired woman looked at him in curiosity, and then she whipped her head over to his window and saw the reason.

Breathing in and out trying to calm himself down, Tenma looked over at Aoi. "Were you able to open the window?" he asked.

She shook his head and crushed his hopes; but a small solution came to his head. Pulling himself together, he stood up and grabbed the manager's hand and dragged her towards the huge painting earlier.

On their way there, a shadow walked through a window. A glimpse of hope shown through their hearts as they tried to open that window, but it immediately went down the drain when it was still locked shut. Turning their heads off, the figure came back and bashed the window really loudly, startling them another time.

Moving on, they found the painting still there.

Before they could do anything, blue fluid dripped from the composition. They morphed into words as the duo got closer; 'Come down below and I will show you something new there.'

Anxiety filled Aoi's mind. She was really scared at this point; so as an instinct she clung onto Tenma's onto Tenma' Warm tears dripped from her eyes as she shook really unsteadily. The brunette was shocked by the sudden close contact, but he took the initiative to calm her down. Stroking her blue locks, he whispered some words against her ear that calmed her down a bit.

"_Don't worry; it's going to be okay. We'll get out of this, somehow."_

Taking a deep breath, Aoi nodded. She had to be brave in order to get out; there was no point in being a scaredy-cat. Entwining her fingers with his to feel more secure, she carefully thought about the meaning of the message.

"Down below…Won't that mean like the big fish painting we saw earlier?"

It had just occurred Tenma's mind when she had said that. He was about to disagree, but recalling there was no other meaning for 'down below'. Tightening the grip on their hands, the duo made their way to the large piranha composition.

Strangely, there were footprints leading towards the piranha painting, and the boundary line had disappeared. Tenma dipped his finger in the painting and surprisingly, it felt like water. Turning his head around to face his female friend, he gave her a confirming look that they had to go down there.

Breathing deeply, Aoi nodded and the two entered the water.

They were both scared, but they knew it was their only way out but to try going in there.

* * *

Shindou and Kirino gave the first years a stern yet questioning look. What they have been told was far too far fetched to be believable, but the disappearance of their friends was what was making it real. Akane and Midori were staring at the painting themselves, the feeling of discomfort growing in their hearts every second on the painting.

_Come with me, come with me_

_We can play here together everyday_

_You, me and your friends,_

_Forever and ever we shall play._

* * *

A/N: Again, if there are any typos or mistakes in this I apologise greatly. Just a heads up, I MAY or MAY NOT use an OC, but she shall just be the antagonist since I seriously hate OC x CANON Stories. Too much, where's all the canon character x canon character guys? 3:

Remember to Review :3 Any comments or critics would be accepted! Just no flames, please.


End file.
